Ahoge
by Zokusho
Summary: Horror story based on a picture found in the net. I can only recommend the first two chapters, the rest is crap, like everyone say. Don't worry, I don't plan to write any more of this.
1. Tsukasa's Plant

**Ahoge, Chapter 1: Tsukasa's Plant**

_Ahoge_ – foolish hair – is a single, often large, lock of hair sticking out from the top of the head of many anime characters, like Konata.

_**Warning: this is a horror story about madness and extreme brutality.**_

I don't own Lucky Star or the characters.

* * *

Day by day, Tsukasa had become more and more fascinated with Konata's _ahoge_. She couldn't keep her eyes off it. Whenever there was a chance to stare at it unnoticed, she did that. She found herself thinking about it more and more.

"_It is blue … shaped like a crescent moon or a lily leaf. How does it stay upright all the time? It never seems to have a bad hair day."_

As a result of her obsession, Tsukasa's schoolwork had begun to suffer. She wasn't following in the class, and never even noticed Kuroi-sensei asking her something. On their way to and from school, she had hard time joining any discussions. Mostly she either sat silently, in deep thoughts, or, if there was an opportunity, stared at the blue _ahoge_.

At home, she was less and less able to do her homework. Instead, she drew the crescent shape of the lock of hair over and over into her exercise book, and colored the drawings blue.

One night she remembered mung bean sprouts she had tasted sometime. _"Oh yeah! That's right. It's like an ahoge growing from the bean. Konata's ahoge grows from Konata's head like a mung bean sprout from a mung bean. The leaf gets nutrients from the bean. If I planted a mung bean sprout, it would grow."_

After coming to this conclusion, Tsukasa started to follow the classes a bit more. She joined into the other's conversations again. However, her friends and relatives noticed her sudden interest in gardening, something she had never shown any interest into. It was as if she turned most of the conversations into that subject. She spent time at the library, reading about gardening, and spending more and more time alone. Her sister Kagami felt a bit lonely, but also was relieved that Tsukasa had found something that interested her, other than sleeping most of her free time.

Springtime was approaching. Tsukasa spent many evenings on the back yard of Hiiragi residence, where they had a small garden. Most of the time, she didn't do anything, just squatted there, watching the soil of the flower beds. One day, she came home, carrying a very large plant pot she had bought.

"Wow. That's a large pot! Are you planning to grow something?" Kagami said when she saw Tsukasa carrying the thing to the back yard.

"Yeah, a … _yuri_, I think." Tsukasa answered.

"A lily? Do you need such a bit pot for a lily?"

"Yes! It's a very special strain of lily I'm trying to grow."

"Oh. That's cool. Let me see it when it sprouts."

"Sure. There's already a sapling available, I will have it later and plant it."

One morning, Tsukasa woke up to a warm, clear spring day. _"Oh, how nice weather! Today is the day I will plant it! I'm so happy!"_

Tsukasa was bouncing with energy, and friskily bade good morning to everyone.

"Oh, you are in a good mood today," Kagami noted.

"Yes. Today is the perfect day. I will get the sapling and plant it!"

Tsukasa almost couldn't sit down during the school hours. She was so excited and happy. As lunch hour was starting, she nudged Konata and whispered that she wanted to talk to her in private.

"Konata, could you come to our house with me after school?"

"Sure, what's the occasion?"

"I want to show you the garden and what I have planned to do there. I'm so excited!"

"Hmm, okay," Konata said, although she was a bit puzzled about Tsukasa's new hobby.

After school, the two sisters and Konata took the bus to the train station.

"Okay, see you later then," Kagami said.

"What? Aren't you coming with us," Konata said. She looked unusually grim – disappointed, perhaps.

"I told Tsukasa that I have errands to run in the city. Didn't she tell you?"

"Sorry sis, I forgot!" Tsukasa said.

Konata sighed.

"Well, I'll be home by eight p.m. You can see me then," Kagami said.

"I'll have to leave before that. Wouldn't you feel lonely when you can't spend time with me?"

"I get the feeling that it is you who feels lonely."

"Konata, we've got to board the train if we want to get home," Tsukasa said, sounding impatient.

"Okay, see ya!" – "Bye!"

Tsukasa chatted happily about gardening and mung bean sprouts on the train. Konata was tired and kept dozing off. Tsukasa's strange monologue did not register on her.

After reaching Hiiragi residence, Tsukasa insisted that they would go to the back yard right away. Konata protested a bit – she would have liked to play a game and to drink something.

"Konata, this is very important to me! I'm going to plant the special sapling. It's so exciting. You must see it!"

"Aww … okay …"

Tsukasa bounced happily through the house and through the back door. She ushered Konata to the back yard. Secretly, she turned, closed and locked the back door.

Konata didn't see any saplings or anything interesting, except for a large, empty flower pot.

"Huh? So where is it?" she asked.

Tsukasa said, "Go and look into that flower pot. It's in there."

Konata walked to the pot, squatted and looked in. "_Anoo_…this is empty."

As Konata had her back turned, Tsukasa took the axe she had hidden under the balcony. Just as Konata said the last word of her life, _"empty"_, Tsukasa hit Konata to the back of the head with the blunt side with all her might. She had practiced for this moment on a wooden dummy, and took great care in her aim to avoid damaging the _ahoge_. Konata went down like a ragdoll.

Gently, Tsukasa turned the unconscious Konata onto her back. She kissed Konata's lips and whispered, "Thank you, thank you so much! I love you!"

She got up, and hacked at Konata's neck with the axe. At first, lots of blood spurted out, but after a few strikes, it stopped. It took dozens of blows to separate Konata's head from her body.

Tsukasa put the axe down, dragged a large sack of soil nearer, and filled the bottom of the pot with it.

Lovingly, she took the head, closed Konata's eyes, and lowered it into the pot. She filled the sides with soil, then the top part, all the time keeping the _ahoge_ clean and upright.

"Perfect!" she said at the end. Konata's head was planted into the pot, with just the _ahoge_ sticking out from the soil. She took a watering can and gently watered the soil.

She sat down onto the ground and stayed there, staring at her plant, until the others came.

She never heard their screams of horror, never felt her mother grasping her shoulder and shaking it. She never reacted to them, to the police, and to the mental nurse. It didn't matter that they took it out from the pot, didn't matter when they put the body and head onto the stretcher. It didn't matter when they lead her away, into the waiting car. All she could ever think again of was the beauty of the _ahoge_ planted exactly like she had wanted.

* * *

So what's the story behind this? Well, there was an image floating around the imageboards. It was something totally strange, out of place, mad, and fascinating. In the image, Tsukasa has cut Konata's head off with an ax, planted the head into a flowerpot, with Konata's _ahoge_ sticking out. Tsukasa is squatting beside the pot and smiling happily, with bloodstained face and school uniform.


	2. The End

**Ahoge, Chapter 2: The End**

This was the last chapter of the original story.

Don't read any of the chapters after this one, because they are universally declared as crap. (And I agree :)

_**Warning: this is a horror story about madness - but this is probably the nicest chapter.**_

I still don't own Lucky Star and the characters.

* * *

"This Hiiragi patient sure is different than most," a nurse said to her fellow worker.

"Is she still the same? Always smiles, but must be lead around, and does nothing?"

"Yeah. But she's so cute. I don't mind feeding, clothing and washing her. She's like a little doll … so _kawaii!_"

"Remember what this doll did."

"Yeah, they say she cut her classmate's head off with an axe. It's hard to believe."

"She's been like that since she came here. Two months ago? The doctors say she might stay that way forever. Drugs don't seem to do anything."

"Yeah … it's a shame. But she's my favorite patient. Always so happy, and so adorable. She never struggles back or spits her food out or anything. I wonder …"

"What?"

"Should we try to cure her at all? She seems so happy the way she is."

"You shouldn't talk like that. Anyway, where is she? Aren't you pushing her around in a wheelchair like you usually do?"

"She's in the balcony. It was such a nice, sunny weather that I placed her there. Perhaps she likes it."

"You shouldn't leave her alone."

"Nah, she never moves on her own. Besides, she will sleep till noon as she always does. Let's have a cup of tea. Although …"

"Yes?"

"She did talk the other day. She said, _'Kona-chan'_. That's all. Perhaps she was trying to say my name, like, Kiyoko-chan?"

"Hm. I don't think so."

* * *

"_Tsukasa! Wake up!"_ a familiar voice said.

"Oh. Kona-chan! Is it time for school?"

"_Yeah. We're going to be late."_

Tsukasa opened her eyes. It was hard to see in the bright sunlight. She was sitting in a wheelchair, on a balcony of an unfamiliar room. She vaguely saw the shape of a short, blue-haired girl, standing next to her.

"Where are we? Is this a _ryokan_?"

"_Yeah, something like that. But never mind, we have to leave for school. I think your school uniform is in that closet there. Get changed, fast."_

Tsukasa got up. She felt a bit weak and wobbly, but did as Konata said. "Oh! My uniform."

The red and white uniform was in a clear plastic bag. The sleeves were badly stained with dry, reddish brown crust, and other parts had similar stains as well.

"It's a bit … dirty. And isn't this the winter uniform?"

"_Never mind that. A uniform is a uniform. Just don't be late."_

Tsukasa changed her clothes and found a pair of shoes to wear.

"Kona-chan, the door is locked."

"_You have lost your key again, haven't you? There's a fire escape on the balcony. You'll have to climb. Yeah, I know it's a bit high, but I'm here with you. So don't be afraid. Remember to take your coat as well."_

"Okay," Tsukasa said, although she was a bit confused – even if she had lost her key, why couldn't she open the door from the inside?

Tsukasa got her coat, dropped it down first, and then climbed the ladder down four floors, to the ground. She picked up her coat and wore it.

"Kona-chan, there's a wall around this yard. Where do we go next?"

"_Don't you remember? There's a gate in that direction. Today it opens around this time, when they take out the laundry. Hide behind the left side of the laundry truck, and then neither the driver nor the gate guard will see you."_

"Oh. So that's how it was. Yeah, I think I have seen the truck many times."

As the laundry truck stopped in front of the gate, Tsukasa dashed to it, using bushes and tree trunks of the park as cover.

"Kona-chan?" she then whispered. "I can't see you."

"_That's because I'm trying not to be seen."_

"Heh. You are very good at that!"

"_Hush. They are opening the gate soon. Run along the side of the truck as she goes. Watch out for the driver, he might look to the left rear mirror."_

Following Konata's advice, Tsukasa was able to sneak past the gate. After running to a safe distance from the walled area, she asked Konata, "Where are we? I'm not familiar with this town."

"_It's not far from our hometown. Look, there's the train station. We should get there and take the train north."_

"Okay."

Tsukasa found her school season ticket from her coat pocket. It was still valid, and they – her – got past the gates to the platform. It was rather quiet since the morning rush hour had passed already. Tsukasa hummed some tune and swung her legs happily.

"Kona-chan?"

"_Yes?"_

"You are very good at hiding! I still can't see you."

"_I'm right here, can't you see?"_

Tsukasa turned her head. After staring intensely for a while, she indeed saw the shape of her blue-haired friend, sitting next to her. "I can't see you clearly. But it must be this bright sunshine. It's hard to read the timetables too."

"_Well, I can tell that the next one is our train."_

Tsukasa boarded the train and sat down. She thought Konata followed her and sat down next to her, but it was hard to be sure. Somehow, Konata still seemed sort of … incorporeal. But then again, the other passengers also seemed like grey figures to her. She had some trouble focusing her eyes. It was as if she had not been using her eyes for a while and they were in a lazy mood.

Tsukasa got off at a familiar station. "Oh. We are on this side of the school. I remember this place. Ryouou is just a short walk away."

"_That's right. Let's hurry a bit. There are more than half of the morning lessons remaining."_

Tsukasa walked at a brisk pace, until she saw the familiar shape of the school fence and the tall building within. The yard was empty, since the classes were in session. In the hall, Tsukasa hanged her coat, went to the shoe lockers and started to change her shoes.

"Oh. Someone's put her outdoor shoes onto my shelf. And my indoor shoes aren't here."

"_Just leave your shoes here and go without. They won't mind. Besides, you look cute barefooted,"_ Kona-chan advised.

"Well, I suppose it's okay."

Like so many times before, Tsukasa climbed the stairs to the third floor. She opened the door of 3-B, stepped in, and said loudly, "Sorry I'm late! I overslept. Kona-chan is with me, but she's late because she had to wake me up and help me to get here!"

The remaining students of 3-B – almost a third of them had been transferred – turned to look at the door. Tsukasa was standing there, alone, barefoot, and wearing a winter uniform stained with dried blood. The entire class started to scream in horror at the top of their lungs. Desks were overturned, as the students desperately tried to escape. About half of them dashed past Tsukasa, trying to circle her from as far as they could. A few of the girls fainted, and the rest frantically opened the windows and jumped out. Kuroi-sensei lunged below her desk and curled up into fetal position.

"Hey! Why is everyone going outside? Is it the time for P.E.?"

Kona-chan answered, _"Perhaps Kuroi-sensei told them to run around the school. Remember how she made me do that once?"_

"Okay. I'm a bit tired. Let's sit down and wait for them here."

Tsukasa walked to her desk and sat down. She had the impression that Kona-chan also sat down behind her, which was her place.

Tsukasa took a look inside her desk. "Hey! Someone has emptied my desk. Oh well. Got to ask the others about it when they come back."

She closed the desk and leaned onto her palms. Then, she crossed her arms onto the desk and lowered her head on them. "I'm really tired. A little nap would do good."

"_Just a little while, okay?"_ Kona-chan said.

"Okay…" she answered, and dozed off.

It took several minutes before Kuroi-sensei dared to move. With her eyes as wide as dinner plates, she slowly took a peek from behind the desk. She saw only Tsukasa leaning onto her arms – even those girls who had fainted had crawled out of the class.

"Hiiragi-kun! How can she be here! And … and … I did hear Izumi-kun talking. She was answering her! This is impossible! Have I gone mad too? This must be a nightmare," Kuroi-sensei thought. She pinched her arm hard. It hurt a lot. "This can't be true!" she gasped.

Kuroi-sensei stood up and started to move towards the door. She had a terrible shock, when she heard Izumi Konata's voice, loud and clear, shouting, _"Wake up!"_

* * *

"_Wake up!"_

Tsukasa heard Kona-chan's voice.

"Just five more minutes, Kona-chan …" she whispered.

"_No, we are in the middle of a class. Kuroi-sensei will get mad if you don't wake up right now!"_

"Oh." Tsukasa raised her head and looked at Kona-chan, standing next to her desk.

"I had a really weird dream. I think I hacked your head off with an axe. But for some reason, it was not a sad dream, but a very happy one. It had something to do with your _ahoge_…"

Konata was silent for a while.

"_Sorry. It was not a dream. See?"_

Konata grabbed her hair and lifted her head off her shoulders. Her neck ended in a tattered stump.

Tsukasa giggled. "Oh, it did happen."

"_Yeah. This was one of the events that do not end like 'it was all dream' or something. I think those endings are stupid anyway."_

"Yeah, me too."

Tsukasa took a look around. The classroom was empty. There was just the vague, blurry shape of Konata, and Kuroi-sensei lying in the corner.

"Is Kuroi-sensei sick? Why is she drooling like that?"

"_I think she hears my voice but – it is spoken by you,"_ Konata answered.

"Heh. So she can't see you?"

"No, I think. Only you can see me."

"_That's okay."_

"Yeah. I will be with you, always."

"_That makes me happy."_

A few minutes after that, police and mental nurses came and lead Tsukasa away. Kuroi-sensei was raving about ghosts and had to be sedated.

* * *

I hate "it was all a dream" endings.

A reminder: don't read any the chapters after this, because they are universally declared as crap. (And I agree :)


	3. Kagami in Hell

**Ahoge, Chapter 3: Kagami in Hell**

**WARNING: this chapter and all the rest are universally declared as crap, and I agree. So, I recommend you stop reading this.  
**

A character called Symington said in Stanislaw Lem's Futurological Congress: _"Take Joan of Arc, for example. Don't you feel, when you look upon that fairest, most exalted form, that sheer saintliness, the sublime, divine virginity—don't you feel that it ought to be whipped? Saddled, bridled, a flick of the reins and giddyap and tallyho!"  
_

So, I _try_ to revise the rest of the chapters, just because I can't stop writing or at least revising fanfic… All of the following chapters happen after Konata's death and before Tsukasa's escape from the asylum.

I don't own Lucky Star and the characters.

* * *

Kagami took a cup of tea and sat down. Absent-mindedly, she looked at the newspaper, but, being tired after the day at school, couldn't make much sense of it. Besides, she was feeling lonely. _"Konata's shoes were at the porch. Why she is still here and what are they still doing in the back yard? If Konata didn't leave yet, isn't she coming to play games or anything?"_

Sighing, she got up, and walked to the back door. To her surprise, she found that it had been double-locked. _"What? This is odd. Well, I'll go around the front then."_ Kagami got her shoes and went out the front door, and walked around the house.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" she said, as she saw Tsukasa squatting on the ground.

She saw all of it, but she didn't get it at first. Tsukasa's sleeves were soaked in blood, and she had splashes of red everywhere. Tsukasa's expression was the happiest Kagami had ever seen, yet it was somehow frozen in place. She stared intensely at the flower pot in front of her.

Something blue stuck out of the soil in the flower pot. It also looked as if the flower pot itself was bleeding. A small puddle of blood had seeped out of its bottom. There was a trail of blood going a few yards further. Kagami still did not understand what she was looking at. _"Catsup…?"_ She followed the red trail with her eyes.

She saw Konata's legs. Apparently, Konata was lying on the ground. Her eyes traced Konata's body, which was also stained with blood. The body ended where it should not have been ended. Konata's head was missing. Her neck ended in a bloody, tattered stump.

Icy coldness went through Kagami's body. For a split second, she thought that they had set up a very elaborate prank for her, but it was impossible. She noticed a bloody axe beside Konata's body. All blood drained from Kagami's face. She dropped into her knees and violently emptied her stomach. As soon as she was able to draw breath, she started screaming at the top of her lungs. She collapsed onto the ground and continued to scream, until she passed out.

Kagami came to her senses, surrounded by her family members, all deathly pale and a look of horror on their faces. People in uniforms were also present. Her mother started to explain something, but Kagami couldn't understand the words. She started to scream and struggle violently. The people in uniforms came and hold her down. One of them took a syringe and stuck it into her arm. In a few seconds, darkness engulfed her again.

The next time she woke up, it was night, and she found herself alone in her own bed, in her room. She had a pounding headache. _"It was all a nightmare?"_ she thought, desperately hoping it to be true. But she tasted and smelled her own vomit, and felt a pain in her arm where they had pricked it with the needle. _"Was it real? It can't be real!"_

She got up, wobbling a bit, and went downstairs. She found her family – excluding Tsukasa – sitting at the dinner table, some of them crying, and some having just a blank, empty look on their faces. Only her mother saw her coming. "Kagami! I'm so sorry that I didn't notice it. She must have been sick for a long time. It wasn't her fault! She was mentally ill!" she cried.

Kagami turned and ran back into her room. Nobody followed her. She threw herself onto her bed and felt her stomach turning again. Only bile came out.

For the next three days, she didn't leave her room, except for bathroom. She slept only a few minutes at a time, each time waking up to a nightmare indistinguishable from the nightmare in the real world. She couldn't eat, and drank only some water from the tap. She refused to speak to anyone. Her mother, father and siblings came and tried to talk, but there was nothing they could say that would get her out of the Hell.

It took days for Kagami's tortured mind to think it over and come to the obvious conclusion.

"_I can never go back to school. Everyone there must know about this. It would be too shameful. Since I now have madness in my family, nobody will ever want to marry me. It was my fault that I didn't notice that my sister was mad. Perhaps I'm insane too. Certainly, it's my fault that Konata died. I failed to protect her and Tsukasa. My best friend died horribly. No, she was more than my best friend. I loved Konata! And I killed her. I don't deserve to live. I will be alone for the rest of my life anyway. My life is over anyway."_

At that midnight, Kagami sneaked downstairs and out of the back door. The first thing she noticed was the flower pot. It was empty now, of course, and it had been washed, but merely seeing made her nauseous. She got the water hose from the shed, and threw it over the roof beam of the balcony. She tied it securely and made another knot that formed a loop.

Quickly, fearing that someone might notice and come to stop her, she moved the flower pot below the beam, stepped onto it, put her neck into the loop, and kicked the pot off from below her feet.

The hose stretched until her toes could almost touch the balcony floor. But just barely. She started to choke, extremely slowly. Instinctively, she tried to yank the loop off her neck, but her pajamas were on the way, and the knot had tightened up. Each struggle made it tighter and harder to loosen.

Kagami's body and limbs flailed around wildly. Her swollen tongue stuck out of her mouth. Her lungs convulsed painfully. She felt the worst pain inside her head. It felt as if her brains were skewered with a red-hot poker. Part of the time, she was able to kick herself up with her tip-toes and draw a minuscule amount of breath.

Blood vessels in Kagami's eyes burst and her bowels emptied themselves into her pajama pants. She started to claw at the hose, but only managed to make deep gashes into her own neck. Her face turned black and her strength started to gave way, but it took twenty minutes before she finally passed out.

Her sister Matsuri found her body at the next morning. The sight made something fall apart, permanently, in her already tortured soul. She went back inside, sat down and told the others what had happened, without any emotion in her voice, and her eyes looking dead. Inori and her mother both fainted, and Tadao, her father, curled into a ball on the floor and cried and sobbed like a baby.

Matsuri never cried or laughed again for the rest of her life.

* * *


	4. Together

**Ahoge, Chapter 4: Together**

If you have suicidal tendencies, don't read this…

I don't own Lucky Star or the characters.

* * *

It was Friday evening. Minami Iwasaki gathered all her courage and dialed Izumi household's number.

A familiar voice answered, "Hello?"

"Yu-chan! Thank God you answered. It's Minami … I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say."

"Can I come over?"

"Oh. Of course! I just – how are you doing? And how's Konata-san's father ..."

"Sojiro-san has been just drinking and looking at photo albums. I think he will be okay… I – can I just come there? I can't talk on the phone …"

"Sorry! You can come here at any time!"

Minami waited near the front door anxiously for Yu-chan to come. She rushed to open the door immediately when she heard the doorbell. Silently, they went to Minami's room, closed the door and sat down.

"So, how's school? I wanted to come, but they told me I shouldn't, not just yet."

"It's terrible. Everyone is talking about it ... Except Konata-san's class. They are like dead people … even their teacher, Kuroi-sensei."

"Nobody even tells me what has happened. They just said that _oneechan_ is dead and that Hiiragi-san was sick and she … did it."

Minami started to cry. "Sorry … I feel so terrible. I guess you have the right to know. It's all over the newspapers. With names and all …"

Minami pointed at the table.

Yutaka picked up the paper and saw the headlines. _"AXE MURDER OF A HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT! Monday evening, high school student Izumi Konata was murdered by her classmate, Hiiragi Tsukasa, in their back yard. Mental illness is suspected. Police is quiet about the details, but from reliable sources we have discovered that the murder weapon used was an axe and that the murder included terrible mutilation of the …"_

Yutaka was deathly pale and shaking. She slumped down on the chair and let the paper drop onto the floor. Then she noticed another newspaper on the table.

"Wait, stop! I don't know if you have heard … something else has happened," Minami said, but Yutaka had already read it.

"_NEW DEATH IN THE AXE MURDER CASE! High school student, Hiiragi Kagami, sister of the suspected axe murderer, has been found dead yesterday morning. Police is investigating the case. At the moment, it is suspected to be a suicide …"_

Yutaka fainted and slid off the chair. Minami caught her on her arms. They spent the night crying together.

In the morning, Yutaka called her current home. Sojiro-san said that he would be okay and that Yutaka could stay at Iwasaki's for as long as she needed to.

"How can I ever go back to school? Everybody dies … " Yutaka asked Minami. "I don't know … let's never go back. The world has gone crazy anyway."

"What are you saying?"

"Let's travel somewhere. Just the two of us. At least we have each other."

"We will die too … don't die before me, Minami-chan! I have a weak body, I hope I will die before you and I don't have to watch you die."

Minami was silent for a long while. Then she said, "Let's die together."

"… yes," Yutaka finally answered.

Both felt immensely better now.

"You know, Yu-chan, that I had … feelings for you. Wrong kind of feelings. That's another reason for me to die."

"I … I think I understand. I think … I had something like that towards you too. So, how should we do it?" Yutaka chirped happily.

"Oh. I hadn't thought about it that far. Let's check the net for advice."

They sat at the computer together and Minami searched for some web pages about the subject.

"We shouldn't use any sort of gas. It puts others in danger," Yutaka noted.

"Yeah … seems so."

"Hanging? One of us could die before the other. We don't want that. And it's the same with slicing our wrists and such things. Besides, I could never cut myself."

"So _this_ is the best one. It's so romantic too …"

"Yeah …"

Suddenly Yutaka leaned over and kissed Minami on the lips. Immediately, Minami pulled back and blushed deep red.

"Hey! We can do this stuff now. It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing does. We can do anything, since we will die at … is tomorrow okay?"

"Oh … sure. The sooner, the better."

They spent the day writing their letters to friends and family. They slept together that night, and experimented with their newfound freedom.

Early morning, they gathered their clothes and bags. Minami said to her parents that they were going to Izumi residence. She took a bit longer time to say goodbye to her mother than usual. After all, it was the last time she ever saw her.

They boarded the train to Tokyo and had an early lunch at a good restaurant. They were happy to spend lots of money on it.

"Our last meal … it was good. I will always remember it," Yutaka said.

"Yeah …"

Their target was a certain skyscraper. On the way, they put their letters into the mailbox.

"It's done. Now we are free to go …"

Minami had prepared a suitable fake appointment in the top floor, and talked their way in. After the elevator doors had closed, they waited that no one else was in the corridor, and rushed upstairs. There was a ladder up to the trap door at the ceiling.

"It's a padlock ... good thing I brought this," Minami said and pulled a pair of strong tongs from her bag. She climbed the ladder and, with some difficulty, cut through the metal ring on the trapdoor. It was much easier to cut than the padlock itself. Swiftly, Yutaka caught the padlock as it fell. Minami pushed the door open and helped Yutaka up. They closed the door behind them.

Sun was shining on them. They walked over the flat ceiling, avoiding ventilation pipes and other obstacles, until they got to the edge.

"Look! Fuji-san! We can see Fuji-san from here today!" Yutaka exclaimed.

"Perfect …"

They climbed over the railing and walked the last few yards, holding hands. Minami peeked down.

"It's the parking lot, just as I thought. At this time, there's nobody walking there. We should not hurt anybody!"

"Yeah. I also don't want anyone to get hurt!" Yutaka said.

They hugged and kissed for the last time, then faced forward, holding hands.

"We'll always be together, my love."

Yutaka counted, "Three … two … one …" and they stepped forward.

* * *

This was supposed to be serious, but yeah, I think it has become black humor. I couldn't think of how to revise or improve this chapter. The next one, perhaps…


	5. Worlds Collapse

**Ahoge, Chapter 5: Worlds Collapse**

More sick stuff. "Random crap", as this one in particular was called by people.

(I don't own Lucky Star or the characters.)

* * *

_"THE SCHOOL OF DEATH CLAIMS TWO MORE LIVES! Two more students of the Ryouou High have committed suicide! At Saturday morning, two first-year students jumped off a skyscraper ceiling in Tokyo. The 16-year old girls, Minami Iwasaki and Yutaka Kobayakawa died instantly. The latter girl was a cousin of the axe murder victim, Izumi Konata, and was currently staying at Izumi residence while attending Ryouou High. According to the police, there is evidence that this was a double suicide and a so-called suicide pact."_

Early Monday morning, Hiyori Tamura had woken up. She was about to eat breakfast, when the newspaper headlines made her instantly lose her appetite.

To get her mind off the tragedy, she had been obsessively drawing doujin all weekend and had not watched the TV. So these new deaths came as a great shock for her. And this time, they had involved some of her closest friends.

Without thinking, she got her bag and shoes, and staggered outside, taking the newspaper with her. The world was spinning in her eyes. _"All this death … have I been transported into a doujin world?"_ she thought. _"Although … I should not be thinking this … but that's so romantic. They must have been truly in love … doing that together."_

She bought a couple of more newspapers at the station, sat on a bench and read every story about her friends' suicides. One newspaper had an additional bit of information, which made her both excited and extremely sad. _"When found, the two girls still held hands. According to an eyewitness, paramedics were unable to separate the victims' hands at the site, and carried them away side by side on two stretchers."_

_"I can't … take this story. They were my dearest friends,"_ she thought.

She didn't go to school. For hours, she sat on the bench, staring into distance. The longer she thought about all this, the more depressed she got. She had used Minami and Yutaka as a source for many of her _doujin_. Perhaps that was part of the reason they committed suicide. But there was something else, something far worse.

_"I can never draw anything ever again. When something like this happens … everything is now insignificant. Nothing I draw will ever feel like anything. I am finished,"_ she thought.

Finally, as in a stupor, she got up, walked to the third platform, and waited. When the train came, she jumped in front of it. By a chance, the train mangled her body and separated both of her legs and her left hand – her drawing hand – from her. Her glasses were crushed into her eyes, puncturing and destroying them, and making her blind for the last minutes of her life.

She didn't die immediately and stayed conscious. _"I don't feel much … yet. The pain is coming. It will be my punishment for thinking all those things about my friends. Perhaps my doujin contributed to their deaths …"_ she thought.

Firemen were able to drag her body from under the train. By the time they were taking her out, she tried to scream in agony, but only blood came out, splashing from her mouth at every breath. She suffocated into her own blood before her other fatal injuries had time to kill her.

* * *

The school was dead quiet. Yet, most of the students had come, since it was not the custom to skip school unless you were sick. _"I have lost all my friends. Why I have survived and they all died? Do I deserve to live? Was all this my fault? What did I do?"_ Miyuki thought. Pale and shaking, she followed all the others into the great hall. All students had been called there the first thing in the morning.

Headmaster himself stepped onto the lectern, tapped his microphone, and started speaking. He told everyone about the recent events as discreetly as he could. Then, he announced, with a stern voice, "From now on, students are forbidden to commit suicide, whether on school grounds or not. Anyone committing suicide will be expelled from school! Also, only our official spokesperson may speak to the media. Nobody, not students or staff, must give any interviews to the media. Everyone should now return to their classes. There are professionals available to each class for consultation. All students will have a private session with a mental health professional. Please tell them about any problems you have."

Everyone sat quietly in the classroom. Barely half of Miyuki's class was present, and most of them were crying. Miyuki herself tried to appear calm and tough. When called to the "professional consultation", the consultant happened to resemble her dentist. This locked Miyuki down completely. Calmly and as shortly as she could, she claimed she was okay and nothing was wrong, and that she was naturally sad and shocked but she would survive. It felt as if she had been questioned like a criminal. Finally, they let her go. Miyuki had to run into the bathroom and puke immediately afterwards.

Those who had passed the consultation were free to go home. The school was to be closed until Wednesday. Alone, Miyuki walked off the school premises. _"Alone … now I'm completely alone. Everyone is dead … "_ she thought. _"How can I keep going on? My mother only cries all day. And it got so much worse when she heard about Iwasaki-san and Kobayakawa-san yesterday."_

Overwhelmed by despair and sadness, she barely managed to calm herself down, to not cry, and to take the train home. As she opened the front door, she saw that all the curtains were closed, and the lights were off. Her mother was nowhere to be seen.

_"Okaasan!"_ she cried. There was no response.

She dragged herself around the house. Finally, she found her in the bedroom. Her mother had taken half a bottle of sleeping pills and washed them down with whisky. She was already cold and stiff.

The last remains of Miyuki's world collapsed. She went to the liqueur cabin and took out an unopened bottle of whisky. She came into the bedroom and lied down beside her mother.

Crying quietly, she swallowed the rest of the pills one by one and forced herself to drink as much whisky as she could. Having read something about this before, she also got a plastic bag from the kitchen. When she felt she was about to pass out, she dragged the bag over her head and tied it around her neck.

* * *

I revised this a bit, but of course it is still "random crap" and "nothing of value is lost" if I delete it.


	6. Vengeance

**Ahoge, Chapter 6: Vengeance**

Okay, back to torture and brutality. No more teeth-rotting sweetness – more like, teeth being wrenched out without anesthesia. But I try to write in good taste. No swear words or obscenities. I combined the last two chapters of the original crap into this one crap, so this is the final chapter.

Oh yeah, this is still sick as hell. Don't read it if you can't handle books like "the History of Torture".

I don't own Lucky Star or the characters.

* * *

Izumi Sojiro was finishing packing. "… and cable ties," he muttered. "Okay, got everything now. But before I go, there's still something …"

He walked to the living room and knelt down at a corner. A small table had been set up there. Atop of it were two framed photographs, candles, fresh flowers, and incense. The other picture was of Konata, and the other of Yutaka. Sojiro hung her head down and placed her palms together for a while. "As a samurai, I swear that I will avenge your deaths."

Sojiro had worked hard for the last few days to practice and to get everything he needed. He had used her daughter's computer to access the net and to study for his task and to find out what was required. Otherwise, he kept her room perfectly intact, just placed Konata's and Yutaka's framed pictures in the room, as he did with every room in the house.

Later that evening, he dressed into Western style clothes, wore a mask, and got out, carrying the bag and all the pocket equipment. While walking through the quiet streets towards the Hiiragi residence, he saw a woman sitting on a bench by the street. _"That's one of them!" _he thought. _"It's one of the sisters. Inori, perhaps? Good, one less to handle inside. I'll go around her for now."_

He jogged around the block and ended up to the back side of the Hiiragi house. He climbed over the fence to the garden and saw a lonely, upturned flower pot standing on the balcony. "Shit! Why have they kept that cursed thing?" Pieces of water hose, cut into pieces, were also lying around. As Sojiro sneaked forward, he saw the beam above the balcony. _"Ah. I understand. That bitch must have hanged herself on the hose, using that pot under her legs. I hope she suffered a lot. I wish I had been here to film it."_

The back door was not locked. Sojiro took the pepper spray from his pocket. It was the strongest stuff available on the market. He held a long rubber baton in his stronger hand. Like her daughter, he was ambidextrous and confident he could handle all of them, even at the same time. The bathroom door started to open, and a woman stepped out. _"The other sister? Matsuri, I think." _Sojiro decided to take her out quietly. He took a few steps forward, and hit Matsuri to the back of her head very strongly. Without making a sound, Matsuri collapsed onto the floor. He squatted down, pulled the girl's arms behind her back and quickly tightened a cable tie around her wrists.

Sojiro sneaked forward, and saw the mother and father sitting at the living room table. Apparently, both were praying. _"Those hypocrites!"_ he thought. He dashed into the room, taking the pair by complete surprise. He used the spray on father, Tadao, first, then the mother Miki. Both were temporarily blinded and collapsed onto the floor, screaming, and rubbing their eyes. Roughly, Sojiro pushed his knee onto their back and roughly dragged their hands behind, one by one, and tightened a cable tie around their wrists.

Quickly, he checked the rest of the house. There was no one else. As he saw Tsukasa's empty room, he frowned and spat onto the floor. "Too bad you're a vegetable now. I would have liked to take you into my house for a few weeks … as a special guest," he said.

Sojiro gathered four chairs into the living room. He carried the unconscious Matsuri into one of the chairs and used cable ties to attach her legs and arms into it. The father was the heaviest, and tried to resist. A few strong hits from the baton calmed him down for the time it took to tie him into the chair. The mother offered no resistance. Sojiro went to the kitchen and filled two buckets with water. He also took a ladle, a few sharp knives, and whatever else he thought he might soon need, and returned to his captives.

He splashed cold water on Matsuri's face. The girl jerked and coughed, and opened her eyes, which widened in horror. "What's going on?! Izumi-san! What …" she was interrupted by a slap on the mouth. "Shut up, bitch." Matsuri's parents started to make more noise as well. "Quiet, all of you. We are still waiting for the last guest to arrive, so shut up. In fact, I'll make it a bit easier for you to shut up."

Sojiro opened his bag and took out rubber gags. None too gently, he forced one on the father and mother, and tightened them. "As for you, bitch, you will probably like this." This gag was shaped like a short penis. Grabbing Matsuri's chin, he rammed the thing to her lips. Matsuri refused to open her mouth. "Getting wild, are you? You need a lesson then." Sojiro took a small device from his pocket, held the metal wires sticking out of it to Matsuri's lower stomach, and pressed the button. Matsuri's muscles contracted as the home-made stun gun shocked her – with dangerously high power not found in commercial versions. Sojiro kept the current on for several seconds. When he finally stopped, Matsuri opened her mouth and let out a shrill scream, but was muted by the obscene rubber gag entering her mouth. Very roughly, Sojiro tightened it. He took a step back to admire his work, and then slapped Matsuri's sweating face hard. "You do anything I say from now on. Any sort of resistance and you will be punished."

"Listen up, all of you. We will wait for your precious Inori-san to arrive, before the fun begins. So sit tight and shut up and no one gets hurt … for now. And you two" – he pointed at the parents – "try to get your eyes open. I'd like you to see the whole show."

Sojiro sat on the fourth chair and opened a can of energy drink. He would be needing energy to do his task. For a few minutes, they waited in silence. The women were both crying quietly. The father attempted to struggle a bit, but stopped at the mere sight of the stun gun.

Finally, the front door opened. Inori's voice said, "I'm back!" Sojiro leapt up, and waited beside the doorway. As Inori stepped into the room, she stopped in shock. "What…!" she had time to say, before Sojiro stuck the stun gun onto her back. Inori went down and convulsed on the floor. "Hmm … I think I will start with you," Sojiro said. He grabbed a large device from his bag, dragged stunned Inori to the back wall of the room, pulled her hand up to the wall as high it would go, and pointed the device to her wrist. A loud thumping sound was heard. As Sojiro pulled the device off, the others saw that Inori's wrist had been nailed into the wall. They screamed through their gags.

Inori let out a weak moan. She offered no resistance, as Sojiro dragged her other hand up the wall. He kicked his knee into Inori's crotch and pushed her higher. "Kinky, isn't it? Do you like it? Hmm?" Sojiro hissed. Quickly, he nailed her other wrist, then let her body hang freely. "Perfect!" he said. Inori's toes did not reach the floor. "_Haritsuke_ – it's what the Christians call crucifixion. Since you are all religious hypocrites, I thought you would like it!"

Sojiro turned the chairs of his other captives so that they could see Inori better. "Nice, isn't it? All the remaining family here, spending some quality time together." Tadao, the father, tried to speak. "So you got something to say? Okay. But don't raise your voice. Too bad I can't allow you to scream too much. I would have liked to hear it." Sojiro took the gag off the father.

Tadao coughed a few times, and then said, "What are you doing? Please let us go! Have you gone mad!"

"Yes, I'm mad. Not insane, like your family, though. I'm mad as in angry."

"Why have you done this? Stop it now. We … we can forgive you. I understand you are devastated. I have lost two of my daughters in a horrible way."

"Hah. Like, you could forgive me," Sojiro said. "I saw you looking at Inori. You would forgive me that? Besides, there's no need. You killed my daughter. My only daughter. She was just like my wife! My loss was a hundred, a thousand, a million times worse! That's why I will now kill the rest of your daughters. Slowly. With you watching every second of their torments."

Sojiro put the gag back on Tadao.

"So. You hacked my daughter's head off with an axe. And you made my cute little Yu-chan jump off a roof. Every bone in her little body was broken! Shouldn't it be fair, then, that I cut another daughter's head off and break every bone in another's body? Would that reduce your guilt?"

Sojiro's captives did not answer. They just stared at him in horror. Tadao took a quick glance at Inori hanging on the wall. Sojiro turned to look at her as well.

"Oh. I made a mistake," Sojiro said, and went to check Inori. "Her breathing doesn't sound good. You see, she doesn't have support for her legs, so hanging like that makes it hard for her to breathe. Well, I don't want her to suffocate, so I'd better let her down."

He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a serrated knife, with thick handle and an electric cord. Humming some anime tune happily, he plugged an extension cord in and connected the knife's cord into it. Flicking the electric knife on, he approached Inori again. The other captives made muted screams and struggled.

Sojiro started to cut Inori's left hand from wrist, just below the place where the nail went through it. Inori made a gurgling sound and twitched weakly. A little blood spattered out, and trickled down the wall. The electric knife had some difficulty at cutting through the bone, but finally a tiny snap could be heard, and Inori's body swung on the wall, now hanging by her right hand alone. Sojiro supported her body and started cutting the other wrist through as well. After the right hand was loose, he gently lowered the unconscious girl onto the floor. Two loose hands remained nailed on the wall.

At this point, Matsuri began to make weird, glugging noises. Sojiro dashed forward and took the gag off. "Don't you dare to suffocate into your own vomit! We are not finished here." Matsuri emptied her stomach on herself and coughed violently.

After Matsuri had finished, Sojiro said, "We'll have to wait for your sister to come to her senses. And don't worry, she won't bleed to death. In these cases, the arteries contract by themselves and stop the bleeding."

Sojiro went back to his bag and took out a heavy crowbar. "So, parents. Now you will see what you did to my beloved Yu-chan. How you crushed every bone in her little body."

He stepped in front of Matsuri, took hold on the crowbar with both hands, lifted it up several times, aiming for Matsuri's shinbone. Very strongly, just avoiding too much strength, he hit the girl's leg. A crunching sound could be heard, the leg bent slightly into a backwards angle at the point of the strike, and Matsuri started to scream in pain. Next, Sojiro aimed for the same place in her other leg. Another hit, a crunch, and Matsuri's screams became even louder.

Sojiro stepped back for a while. "I wonder how many bones I can break before she passes out. She makes a lot of noise, though. I hope nobody hears that."

Meanwhile, Inori had regained consciousness. She could not see well, but she heard Matsuri's screams and the man's voice. _"That man is torturing my sister … I must do something …"_ she thought. With her blurred vision, she noticed a very heavy-looking object next to her. At first, she tried to pick it up with her hands, but they just passed through. _"Strange … I can't feel my hands, only my arms."_

Her father and mother saw her grabbing the nail gun with the bloody stumps of her hands and getting up from the floor. All Inori could do was to ram the man from behind, using the heavy thing she was holding on her arms.

Just as Sojiro was about to prepare for the next strike, something hit him hard from behind. A series of thumping sounds were heard, as the nail gun went crazy and deposited a long row of nails into Sojiro's back. Sojiro felt as if his back had been ripped open by talons, but he gritted his teeth, turned around, and smashed Inori's head with the crowbar. The nail gun flew through the room and Inori crashed onto the floor, unconscious.

Sojiro felt his lungs beginning to fill with blood. "Shit! Why didn't I tie her down? This is bad ..." Groping his back with his hand, he felt a row of nail heads. It continued further than he could reach. As he brought his hand back, he saw it was covered in blood. He started to feel dizzy.

Sojiro staggered to his bag and pulled out a canister. As quickly as he could, he opened it, and started splashing gas on his captives. Matsuri was still screaming at the top of her lungs. The canister quickly became too heavy for Sojiro to handle, and he let it drop. He collapsed onto the floor. With his last strength, he took a lighter from his pocket, and lit the gas.

As the fire truck came and the firemen advanced towards the front door, they saw a blackened, charred figure crawling out. Although a sight of a fatally burned person was a horrible sight, it was nothing they had not seen before. Except that this one had no hands. They had been completely cut off below the wrists.

* * *

So who's still alive? From the anime: Kuroi-sensei, cousin Yui_, _Patricia, Misao, Ayano, Shiraishi and Akira. I shouldn't be listing them … I might start writing more.


End file.
